Just Another Adventure
by Bishiglomper
Summary: Behold! Another OC adventure! Kyrie's adventure started the moment her egg hatched. Meet her awesome family, friends, and follow her as she sets out on her own journey around Kanto. First -official- fic. Reviews muchly appreciated!


The sound of the morning alarm went unnoticed as the twelve year old in the bed, with her head buried beneath a small mound of pillows slept soundly. That was until the cavalry came barging in to save her from oversleeping this fine summer day. The cavalry, being a rambunctious growlithe; leapt onto the bed, pounced on the pillows tearing them off the bed and, well, just tearing them. By now it was impossible to sleep, and Kyrielle whined aloud as she chucked her last remaining pillow in frustration at her alarm clock. The action caused it to fall off her dresser and crash onto the floor, effectively silencing the offending object.

'Whoops', she thought. Mom wasn't going to like that. The groggy headed preteen rubbed the remaining sleep from her eyes and got up to investigate the damage that was done to her alarm clock. 'Not that bad,' she determined, 'just knocked the cover loose.' She put it back together and set it back on her dresser.

Kyrie walked back over to the bed, retrieving the pillows from her puppy's jaws. There was no real damage; just a bit of drool. She placed them back on the bed. A quick, haphazard job of making the bed and then got dressed for the day.

Now bright-eyed and bushy-tailed Kyrie bound down the stairs to greet the household. Sitting in the living room tending to a basket of clean laundry was her mother. Beside her was her most faithful companion, Rex. A mild-mannered bulbasaur that was like a second parent, or caretaker of the household. He watched over and protected the family like a most intelligent and loyal watchdog. And sometimes a nanny. Mother would know how often she would send Rex to entertain her daughter throughout the years..

"Hi mommy." she kissed her mother's cheek and sat beside her, stroking Rex's head. "What're we doin' today?" It was a question she always asked. Not that she minded staying at home. She had plenty to do, but she liked to get out. Maybe visit the Ranch where dad worked sometimes. Especially during the summer, like now.

"I don't think we have anything planned. Just our chores. Have you straightened up your room yet?" Kyrie confirmed that she did. Her mother hummed in thought. "Then do you want to go see dad? I think he said those eggs might hatch later today."

At this news Kyrie jumped up, "Really? Yeah, take me to the ranch! Can we go soon?" She bounced in her excitement, giddy with the news. Her father had been keeping an eye on some eggs that had mysteriously been sent to them. They didn't know where they came from or who they belonged to. If her father deemed it alright, she could probably have one! It would be her first pokemon. Her very own. She had been yearning for one for years now.

"Let me finish up here and then we can go. Oh, and can you feed Heaver?" Mother quickened her pace slightly, knowing that her daughter wanted to go as quickly as possible. The ranch was only about five minutes away by vehicle, but Kyrie was an impatient one sometimes.

Kyrie gathered a dish of food and walked over to a rather large aquarium tank sitting off to the side in the living room. Inside resided two water pokemon, Heaver, a horsea and Flynn, a finneon. Flynn wasn't their's really, but a guest recovering after a nasty fight with another pokemon back at the ranch where dad worked. That happened sometimes, dad would bring a pokemon to take care of until it could go back.

"Here y'go Heaver and Flynny. Noms!" The horsea squealed in delight as she dropped some of the food in the dish into the water. Water pokemon did like their food wet after all. While he went at it, the finneon peeked from behind a clump of decorator coral. She was shy, not used to much human contact. Kyrielle just smiled at her and left them to eat so as not to make her nervous.

As an afterthought, and with mom still finishing up the laundry, and whatever else she needed to do, Kyrie dished out another bowl of food and set it down in the kitchen. "Dusty! Breakfast." Kyrie figured Rex would have already had his own breakfast, but filled the growlithe's bowl just in case he didn't get some too. Seconds after being called the dog pokemon trotted happily into the kitchen, barked what she figured to be thanks to her, and chowed down.

With their morning chores completed, Mom and Kyrie headed for the ranch.

They pulled up onto a short dusty road which led to the front of the main building of the ranch. The twelve year old jumped out and headed straight for the fence that led to the fields where the pokemon were held. Mom took her time and headed into the office of the main building, no doubt to chat with the people she and her husband were good friends with. Dad was one of the runners of the ranch, after all.

It didn't take much effort to clear the fence. She had been climbing over it for years. Now where would dad be? Maybe she should have asked one of the helpers. It could take a while to find him. Kyrielle scanned the area. A few pokemon loitered around the front where she was, but mostly they were in the wooded area, by the lake at the back of the ranch.

Before she could decide which direction to head for a large red blur sped past her. She was alarmed for a second and frantically looked around for whatever flew past. A pokemon, no doubt. Should she be worried..? she wondered. Most of the pokemon being cared for here were quite friendly, and she was familiar with them. But there were a few who didn't like human contact. Or were just plain grouchy. She had to be careful.

Not seeing anymore trace of the strange crimson blur, Kyrie started for the back of the main building. She could ask one of the attendants there if they knew where dad was.

She didn't notice that the large, red pokemon had started following her close behind. It's sharp eyes followed her until nearly to the back entrance of the building. Feeling something amiss, Kyrie glanced back. Suddenly, the crimson pokemon rushed forward and snatched her up! Kyrie gasped, not quite knowing what was happening and not thinking to scream.

But it was alright! Kyrie looked up and her expression changed from terrified to angry. But mostly irritated. "Skye!" She screamed at her attacker. "Don't do that! You always do that! You're so evil!" She flailed in the scizor's arms until it released her. It's expression was most pleased. Skye was a very friendly scizor, especially with loved ones, but it knew it was a scary looking pokemon. So he used it to his advantage. Especially toward Kyrie. Like an annoying big brother tormenting a little sister.

She huffed, still coming down from the adrenaline the scizor caused. After a few seconds she just frowned at her father's pokemon, calmed down.

"Now that you've shortened my life by a few years, wanna tell me where daddy is?"

The pokemon replied in an affirmative and in mission mode, knelt down for the girl to climb on his back. Skye didn't mind carrying the girl around. It was fast and she found it the most fun thing ever. But now he was going to take her to dad, and they could check on the eggs together!

"Hi-ho Scizor! Away!" she called pointing toward yonder. The scizor sped off past the main building and a ways past a small path through the front field. Within many seconds the duo arrived at a smaller building a bit away, usually obscured by the main one from the front. This was the incubator room. It was where trainers who had eggs could leave them to be taken care of until they hatched. Not everyone could carry around an egg on a journey safely.

Kyrielle hopped off Skye's back and patted him on a large, red claw. "Thanks, Skye. Gonna go see daddy now!" She bid the family scizor goodbye and went inside.

Since it was summer and the sun was beating down, all the windows were open letting the sun stream in and shower on the rows and rows of pokemon eggs. They were all in clear cylinder containers, so as nothing could touch them and risk harm to the egg.

"Hey, Ian~" Kyrie called softly. She peeked from around the door and saw the teenager assistant working on something at the computers. He looked up, his dark blue eyes partly obscured by his black hair that was getting a bit too long. He smiled at her and stood from the computer chair to greet her. He was tall.. almost as tall as dad. He was so handsome though he wore tight raggedy jeans and a dark, worn shirt. Even though he was an older teenager, almost in his twenties, Kyrie harbored a crush over him. She was usually shy in public, but very shy around him.

"Hey Kyrie. Looking for your dad? I think he's in the back." She nodded and thanked him, sheepishly excusing herself and entering the back room.

"Daddy?" She called. No one answered but she continued in nonetheless. Across the room was a special table for egg hatchings. It's plush bedding soft and pink. Five eggs already sat nestled in the fabric. They were all different patterns, though none Kyrie recognized. She only knew a handful of patterns she could tell by the shell which pokemon would come out of it.

She glanced around again. The room was fairly small, wasn't dad supposed to be back there? Maybe Ian had it wrong. Kyrie turned to the door to pop out and ask him again. Just as she turned around, Kyrie bumped into someone!

"Sorry!" she exclaimed apologetically. Then she looked up. Uh... who was this? The man's appearance startled her. Tall with fairly dark skin and long ebony hair that was tied back into a ponytail with two eartails that hung from over a headband. It wasn't the man's facial features that scared Kyrie. Ordinarilly one would describe him as handsome; good complexion, his face was a bit triangular with a strong chin. His nose was just as long and sharp as the rest of his face. His eyes too though, were sharp; not friendly looking at all. Kyrie noticed them right away and it made her feel uneasy. He appeared disgruntled by the contact they had made and his handsome features sported a frown at her.

"Who is this?" He asked with a hint of suspect in his voice. He also had an accent; obviously a foreigner. 'Who am I? Who're you?' she thought. Kyrie at least came around often. She had never seen this man before! Her being flustered got the best of her and was unable to call upon her speech ability. She stuttered a bit, backing up a step back toward the eggs.

"You've not come to steal my eggs, have you?" he asked, though Kyrie detected a hint of amusement in the accusation. ..Wait, his eggs? Kyrielle looked behind her in confusion. Weren't these eggs the ones that didn't have an owner? Who was this guy coming in here and suddenly claiming them? And right when they were about to hatch! That didn't seem right... and where was Dad!

"Daddy!" she called around the foreign man, hoping he was near and could come to the rescue. He'd set the man straight! The lack of an answer and blatant ignorance toward the man annoyed him. His arms crossed and he looked at her impatiently. "Well? What's your name little girl?"

She stared at him, not really wanting to answer. Wasn't Ian back there? Why'd he let this guy in... Kyrie frowned, feeling increasingly uncomfortable. The man continued to leer at her, still waiting for an answer. He shifted his stance. Kyrie took this as an opening and dashed past him toward the open door into the main room with the computers. She ducked around the man and slipped out the door to freedom.

Just as she passed the computers where Ian had previously been, the door opened to a much more familiar person.

"Daddy!"

Kyrie ran into her father, wrapping her arms around him before he could even close the door behind him. It knocked the wind out of the man and before he could get it back, Kyrie was already frantically telling him about the strange, scary man in the back room. He hadn't come after her but had left the doorway.

"Oh no!" she gasped, "He's in there with the eggs, daddy. He's gonna take the eggs, you gotta stop 'im!" Kyrie pleaded with her father. He didn't say a word though concerned laced his features. He let go of his daughter and simply walked into the back room. Kyrie lingered behind a moment in hesitation before bounding up to her father, hiding behind him.

"Excuse me," Dad started, addressing the man. His back was turned when they entered but spun to face them when her father spoke. "I don't believe we've met. I'm-"

"Ah! I know you, you're the man who has been taking care of my eggs. I contacted you the other day, my name is Altrecina. You may call me Alt." Alt strode up to Kyrie's father and shook his hand. His unpleasant gaze took on a more jubilant look to them, as if most excited to see the man. Kyrie looked up at dad. Was this guy serious?

Noticing dad's blank expression, Alt backed off, pointing to bed of five eggs with a puzzled expression. "Those are the eggs that are mine, yes?"

"Oh, uh. Yes! Yes, I remember now. My apologies, it's been busy today. Slipped my mind, I guess. When Kyrie told me there was a stranger in the back room, well.. I thought-"

"That I would'a be a bad guy, yeah? I understand. I should not have barged in as I did. I was just eager to see the pokemon eggs." Alt apologized, sympathetic to dad's concern.

"So Kyrie?" The name seemed to roll off his tongue. It made Kyrie shiver, and not very pleasantly. "This must be your daughter. She did call for you when she saw me. I suppose I scared her, asking what she was doing. It just seemed like.. not a very good place for children to play."

Dad's hand came up to rest on Kyrie's head, petting it affectionately. This irritated her a bit but kept silent beside him, still staring at Alt with suspicion. "Oh yeah, Kyrielle is actually one of my best helpers. She's pretty responsible and is very careful."

Kyrielle never really thought herself that responsible, but the compliment made her feel happy. She smiled. "I've been helping take care of those eggs... I've polished them up and made sure they were warm and comfy..." she spoke softly, still uneasy around the stranger. She then clung to her dad, frowning at Alt. "We didn't think they belonged to anyone."

Many weeks ago when the eggs arrived, no one knew who sent them. They were sent over the pokemon transfer system. Only errors came up when they tried to locate where they came from. They were deemed to have no owner and would probably be released to the wild once they hatched. Hearing this news, Kyrie thought it was her best chance for a pokemon. She asked her dad if she could have one of the hatchlings, and promised to take very good care of it. He thought about it...deciding that it wouldn't hurt, if they were going to be released anyway. She was ecstatic! Finally, her chance to get her very first pokemon!

But now her dream was being threatened, by this guy who suddenly shows up out of nowhere claiming these are his. It wasn't fair. Kyrie had taken such good care of those eggs, checking on them every chance she got. She talked to them, and did indeed polish them and kept them nice and warm. Every day spent with them she imagined what sort of pokemon they'd be. Cute or powerful, maybe a dragon type if she was lucky!

"Daddy," she whined quietly, tugging on his hand. "Does this mean I can't have a pokemon?" Tears welled up in her eyes. You could tell how much love the father had for his daughter by his disheartened expression. "Don't worry honey," He petted her head comfortingly, "I'll get you a pokemon. I'm sorry you couldn't have one of the babies."

Alt's eyebrow rose at this statement. "You promised her one?" He glanced at the formentioned eggs. As if thinking to himself, he muttered "I might let her have one. I'm... feeling generous. Though it entirely depends on what pokemon hatch."

Her eyes widened. Kyrie was afraid to let herself get excited; but maybe this guy wasn't so bad after all.

In the small moment of silence, the occupants heard the softest sound of rustling. All eyes went toward the bed with the eggs. They were moving! Kyrielle left the safety of her father's side and bound up to the table. This time Alt made no objection and calmly followed suite, watching from at the other end of the table.

"Daddy! Daddy, they're hatching!" She whispered excitedly, knowing that obviously they knew what was happening. Though five eggs sat upon the table, only two had started to wiggle. Spiderweb cracks spread along the shells, each wiggling just a little bit more.. Finally, when Kyrie was just dying to know what they were, a bright light erupted from one egg followed immediately by the other. Yay!

Now instead of eggs, two newborn pokemon sat before them.

"Wow, a dratini!" Kyrie exclaimed. Even her dad sounded impressed. Dratini were hard to catch! And to have one straight from an egg. This Alt guy was so lucky. "Dreee!" Dratini squealed. Kyrie couldn't help but 'aw'. She looked up at Alt. He seemed pleased. She reached out and petted the little blue dragon on the head. It keened and nuzzled at her touch, enjoying it. "Hee."

While Kyrie petted the dragon pokemon, Alt had picked up the other one. "Hey, a larvitar." Dad focused his attention to the other pokemon as well. "Haven't seen one of those in a while." He was impressed with the little green pokemon that Alt held. "Lar?" It tilted it's head curiously, inspecting Alt in return.

"Mmm, yes. You're a very nice pokemon, aren't you? Grow up big and strong, si?" The little pokemon just looked at him with an inquisitive expression. It seemed to be quite a thoughtful little one.

From the corner of her eye Kyrie spotted another egg start to shake. She moved closer, staring at it and waiting. In moments the familiar glow of light replaced the egg with a new pokemon. Ah! She didn't know this one.. but it did remind her of something. "Daddy." She whispered, pointing to the baby pokemon that resembled a puppy. "Whas' this one?"

Instead, it was Alt that answered. "That, Kyrie, is a riolu. It is a baby pokemon, the pre-evolution to the pokemon lucario."

"Lucario? Really? Where do you find one of those..." She asked in awe. Alt simply shrugged. "I don't know. It was my friend that acquired the egg for me. It is a cute little thing, isn't it?"

She murmured an agreement, currently having a staring contest with the little blue puppy. She wanted to HOLD it. She looked at Alt. Then at riolu. Then back at Alt.

He seemed to get the idea, and nodded. Yay! Kyrie reached out and scooped the riolu up in her arms.

It didn't make a peep, but kept it's eyes locked with Kyrie's. She petted his little head until he closed his eyes, apparently content with the gesture. This made Kyrie happy. She liked this one!

Two more eggs remained. Dad came around the table to inspect the remaining ones. They didn't seem to intent on coming out to meet them. Larvitar decided it wanted to help. He wiggled from Altrecina's grasp and hopped back onto the bedding. It went up to one of the eggs. Since it was so close it hatching, it still wiggled occasionally. Larvitar found this very interesting and tapped the shell. The egg was still for a second, but then wiggled twice as hard. It seemed to like this response and larvitar tapped it again. Everyone was very curious to see if this was actually helping. Alt seemed curious too, but more impressed that the egg was responding to such stimulation.

"..Hmm." Alt hummed. What was he going to do?

Alt reached around Larvitar, picking up the egg. He held it in front of him with both hands. Kyrielle was about to ask what he was doing when the egg in his hands started to move even more! He brought it close to him as it moved more vigorously. Dropping it would be terrible, Kyrie thought.

A new flash of light, and Alt now held a new pokemon.

"Hey, isn't that one of the pokemon we saw a picture of at the museum once?"

"That's right. That's normally a fossil pokemon. You'd have to get one through a... pokemon fossil researcher or something. Isn't that right?" Dad offered, being vaguely familiar in research pertaining to pokemon.

"Yes. They normally come from a fossil. It's not strange that it should be bred from an egg though." Alt looked down and after a second, grinned at his new pokemon. "I like you, yes."

The clawed bug-like pokemon just wiggled it's legs in response.

Readjusting the riolu in her arm, Kyrie reached out a hand to pet the last remaining egg. It wasn't moving nearly as much as the others had. It was still very warm. Maybe it was afraid to meet everyone?

"It's getting a bit crowded, I think. Time to meet your new comfy home!" Alt took out 4 pokeballs, first putting the anorith in his arms in one of the pokeballs. Next went dratini, who had curled up in the cushion and slept the whole time. Then came larvitar. Finally, Alt looked at Kyrie. His expression was a patient one, but his eyes still held that piercing expression. It still made Kyrie uncomfortable. She gave up the little riolu without complaint though, watching it disappear in the red beam of light into the pokeball. She was so disappointed. She liked that one.

Dad had picked up the egg, handing it to Alt. Perhaps if he held it again, it would inspire it to hatch. Alt was getting tired of waiting when no change occurred, however. He frowned, turning it around in his hands.

"I am running out of time to spend here, little egg. Come out, will you?" It gave a weak little wiggle. Alt sighed. "Perhaps you would like to try, little one?"

Kyrie was unprepared when Alt shoved the egg at her. Eh? What could she do? Well... she liked the opportunity. She held the egg close to her chest, craning her neck so her head rested on the little brown egg. She tried to listen inside.

"Come out little pokemon~" She tapped lightly on it. Another tiny little wiggle. "Come on. We want to see you."

Nothing happened for another minute or so, and Alt was growing very impatient by now. "If it doesn't hatch in a few moments, I'll have to just take it with me."

Personally, only the youngest really cared about that. He still hadn't said if she could have one of the babies!

"Um," She said meekly, "Can I..?" not really knowing how to ask, she trailed off, flustered. Thankfully her dad stepped in to help.

"Were there any pokemon that you might think of letting her have? She was really looking forward to it."

Alt frowned at them, though his expression seemed to feign sincerity. "Ah, I'm not sure.. These four pokemons were ones I requested for specifically. Unless I know which is in that last one, I don't think I can spare any of them. Sorry.

The girl hugged the egg closer. It didn't look like she was going to get a pokemon today. She sniffed, not caring if this stranger or dad saw her cry. That was twice her hopes were crushed today. A few tears ran down her face, undaunted by the comforting gesture of her had patting her back. Enough ran down that they dripped onto the egg. This wasn't fair. Though he had four new pokemon, Alt wasn't willing to part with even one! It didn't matter if they were all rare... Kyrie had wanted one so bad, regardless of what it was. Though she really, really liked that little puppy one. ( 'Should have just escaped with it.' she thought.)

"Can't we just keep it until it hatches and tell you what it is later?" she pleaded. Kyrie clung to the egg hopelessly, knowing nothing she said could sway Alt's decision. He just wasn't the type to bend for little girls' tears.

"No. Now I need to get going. I'm going to miss my ship." Altrecina's semi-friendly facade dropped with his annoyance. He glared at the twelve year old. "Perhaps father should step in?" He growled, still keeping his eyes locked on Kyrie. Despite her determination to keep the egg, she started getting frightened. She took a step back.

"Kyrielle, don't give Alt trouble. Give him the egg. You can get a pokemon later."

"But daddy!" She cried. "Kyrielle." He retorted back in a stern, no-nonsense voice.

She knew she was being stubborn. But something wouldn't let her part with this egg. Since Alt handed it to her, it felt like, well, hers. She couldn't give it to the creepy guy. Who knows what he does to his pokemon!

Kyrielle moved away, accidentally backing into the table. Dad was closing in on her, Alt right behind him. He was going to take over if dad couldn't get it! No! It was her egg!

"Kyrielle! If you don't give him his egg, you're grounded and you're not getting a pokemon. Put it down." Her dad had enough, he was pulling out the big guns. He rarely ever punished Kyrie. She wasn't normally so disobedient. But to even take away her pokemon?

She hiccuped, seeing the expression on both their faces. She knew she had to give it up. It made her so sad though. The tear-streaked twelve year old stepped forward and went to hand over the egg. For reasons unknown as to why it chose that moment, perhaps sensing the girl's distress, the egg started to wiggle. A lot, actually! She stopped mid-step and cracks quickly spread down the egg, finishing with that familiar flash of light. Being at point-blank range, Kyrie had to blink at the new form in her arms. It.. it was a-

"T'cch. A cubone. That isn't what I'd asked for.. a waste of my time." Alt growled, collecting his pokeballs and spinning around to face the door. "I don't care for such a weak and generic pokemon. You may keep that one if you wish. But next time, listen to 'daddy' when he tells you to do things. It causes troubles for others." With that last comment, Alt strode out the door leading back into the main storage room.

Kyrielle blinked. What just happened?

"I'd congratulate you if you didn't just cause me and Mr. Alt grief. You're lucky I don't take cubone away after the way you acted." His tone softened, though held an obvious amount of disappointment.

Kyrie looked away, feeling ashamed. "I'm sorry daddy." She sniffed. The tiny dinosaur pokemon in her arms looked up curiously, wincing as teardrops stained his bone helmet.

"You can show me you're sorry by catching up to Alt and telling him thank you properly. It's because of his generosity that you have a pokemon."

Kyrielle did as she was told and rushed out the door to catch up with the foreigner. Cubone still sat in her arms, clinging for dear life as the girl ran a ways into the field toward Alt. He was almost to the entrance by the time she had gotten close enough to call out.

"Um, Wait!" Alt was at least five yards ahead of her when he halted, turning back to look at her. His expression was still very annoyed. He was impatient to leave as well. "Si?" he asked curtly.

"Uh... thank you." She whispered, looking down, not wanting to meet those sharp and unpleasant eyes anymore.

"What was that?" He was getting frustrated now. His arms crossed showing his obvious decline in patience. She better wrap this up quick.

"Um, uh, thnak you!" She said louder. "For the pokemon. I'm sorry. Please don't be mad." she pleaded. She bowed respectfully, careful with cubone. She waited for any response, a comment, a shout. Anything, really.

"Cubone. Bone.." The little ground pokemon in her arms tilted it's head up to look at Kyrie. It patted Kyrie's arm that held it. She looked at him, the action kind of made her happy.

"You're welcome. Not leave me and go play with your new pokemon, I have a ship to catch." Alt turned and continued walking. "Arrivederci." he called back dismissively, waving. He didn't even bother turning around, still walking forward out of the ranch. Somehow, the man seemed even more unpleasant than when he was around dad, Kyrie noticed. But that was just fine; she did what she was supposed to do and he left her with her own pokemon!

"I'll take good care of him!" She called, proudly. She meant every word. Kyrie locked gazes with her new pokemon.

"Hey, Cubone. I guess this means you're really mine now, huh?"

The little pokemon nodded it's head with a smle, and kicked it's little feet. Guess that means he was ok with it!

Kyrie grinned. She couldn't wait to tell mom. She'd have to apologize to dad first... but she was sure he wouldn't be mad for too long. He was pretty laid-back. And everything was all better, right?

The two standing just outside the small building looked up to see the leaving stranger release a pokemon. It was small, and sat perched on Alt's arm for a second. Kyrie was too far away to hear what he told his pokemon, but after a second he released it to the sky and it flew off in the direction of the road. Watching it fly away, she realized it was a starly. They didn't have those where she lived. (Sometimes a trainer would send pokemon to the ranch they had caught in other regions.) Where was that guy from, anyway?

"Kye. Skye will take you back to the gate now. I already called mom and she's coming to pick you up." Her father stood at the door, his hands in his pocket. Skye stood beside him, waiting for Kyrielle to get ready. She could tell dad wasn't as mad before, so she smiled at him. He smiled back and she met Skye and hopped on.

"Hold up" Dad called before they made off. Kyrie looked back at him curiously. He ducked back into the building and came out within seconds.

"Here. For Cubone." He handed her a pokeball. She grinned. "A pokeball! Thanks!" Cubone was called into the pokeball. She regarded it proudly for a moment before carefully placing it in her pocket where it was safe.

Kyrielle entered the front door and quickly kicked off her shoes. Mom was close behind her, shutting the door then disappeared, going back to her chores. Kyrie payed no mind and ran into the living room where all the pokemon were.

"Hey guys! Guess what? I got my very first pokemon! He's just a baby. Do you wanna meet 'im?" She rambled excitedly. She couldn't help but keep grin. This was totally the best day of the week. Maybe the month! She couldn't wait to introduce him to the gang. She hoped they got along well.

Dusty was the first to come up and see her new pokemon. Rex followed right behind. Heaver and even Flynn were peering through the glass of their aquarium in interest.

"Come on out and meet everybody~" Kyrie tapped the button and the pokeball opened to release a stream of red light that flowed to the ground and reform beside her. Cubone looked around curiously, staring at all the strange new faces.

The first one to greet the little dinosaur pokemon was Rex, extending a vine to cubone with a welcoming "Saur!" Dusty seemed to be a bit unsure about this new pokemon in his territory. He growled softly but crept closer to sniff cubone. Sensing a bit hostility, cubone stuck his bone club out in front of him for defense. He didn't initiate or back away however. Just watched to see what this big bad puppy would do.

Kyrielle watched the introduction silently, very interested in how they all took to each other. Rex was obvious, he was a very easy going pokemon. Dusty, not so much. Since he was a growlithe, it was natural for him to be territorial. Especially when a new pokemon was brought to live on his turf. He had to check it out before he deemed it alright.

A few seconds passed, Dusty and the little cubone just staring at each other, stalk still. Dusty, being Dusty, having the attention span of a gnat suddenly forgot all about this intruder. He had realized there was a bone. Pointed at him. Inches from his face. Dusty gave into the first impulse the little growlithe had. He chomped.

Not surprisingly, cubone got upset! He started to fuss, growling at the growlithe and tugged, trying to get back his bone! Dusty didn't make a move for a moment, seeing first what would happen once the delicious bone was in his mouth. As soon as cubone started pulling at it, he decided it was a game! He would play tug-of-war all the time. This must be what cubone was doing too. All little kids liked games. Right?

Still standing behind the two pokemon Kyrielle was trying her best not to intervene. It was best to let them work it out. But poor Cubone! She aww'd to herself, trying especially not to laugh at Cubone who was trying so hard to retrieve his bone, and Dusty jumping side-to-side in a tug-of-war. It was sooooo cute.

Even though he was just a baby, cubone was putting up quite a fight! He managed to hold out for at least a minute of the rough play, but, in the end... he lost. Dusty snarled, albeit playfully but it knocked the little cubone off guard and the club slipped out of his grasp. The growlithe pranced away a few feet and lied down to enjoy his prize, gnawing and slobbering all over the tasty treat.

The cubone started to cry, starting to bawl in seconds. He lost it's precious bone! It totally didn't find that fair. It continued to cry loudly even as Kyrielle picked him up and cuddled him.

"Shh, it's ok Cubone! You can have your bone back. Dusty, give him his bone back!" The growlithe ignored her though. Instead turning so his tail wagged idly at them and he continued slobbering all over the bone. Kyrie growled at him, "Dusty! Give him back his bone right now! That's not yours."

"Bulbasaur! Bulba!" Rex tried to help as well and ran up to headbutt Dusty! This surprised Kyrie, Rex was the more mature and easy-going pokemon. The type to resolve conflicts, not use force! It did the trick though, Dusty rolled over from the force with a surprised bark, dropping the bone. Rex picked it up with his vine and offered it back to the little cubone that still sat sobbing in Kyrie's arms. He spoke gently at him, trying to be reassuring.

"See Cubone? Rex got your bone back. Okay? We won't let mean Dusty steal it anymore." She snuggled her pokemon, speaking to it as if it were a child. Which it was, technically. It worked because he seemed to calm down almost straight away. Cubone took his club back and held it close to him. "Cubone, bone!" It yelled at the growlithe in a pout. Dusty wasn't caring. He scratched an itch behind his ear and wandered off to find something else to chew on. His evaluation of the new pokemon was complete. It can't be all bad if he gets to play with it. And nom a bone in the process. One might be worried that if he ever got bored of stealing that club, he might move right on to just gnawing on cubone's head...

Kyrie still held her pokemon, patting him on the head. She walked over to the aquarium to finish the introductions. "Cubone, this is Heaver. He's nice, but you might wanna watch out if he wants to play. He likes to get people wet." At this information, the little pokemon winced, defensively putting his arms up over his head. She giggled. And over there is Flynn. She's shy. You don't have to worry about her."

Even though the fish pokemon was shy, she was still interested in cubone. She bravely came up to the glass and inspected him. He tilted his head curiously. Flynn mimicked the action. This amused him and he gave a little laugh. That was SO adorable! Kyrie resisted the urge to squeeze cubone into goo. His laugh startled the fish and she flitted away to hide again. Heaver decided he was missing out on the fun so he came up to the glass to see cubone too. The little one wasn't sure about this, thinking that he might get sprayed. But he was pleasantly surprised when the playful horsea stuck it's nose right up to the glass and blew. It's cheeks puffed up and it made a funny expression. Then suddenly shot back like a balloon that had been let go, trailing ink as it rocketed throughout the tank. Cubone found this hilarious and giggled and laughed until Kyrie was afraid she might drop him. She laughed too.

Mom came into the room after hearing all the laughter, the other pokemon getting into it too. "What's going on in here? Did you decided to throw a party without me?"

Kyrie laughed. "No party, Momma. I was just introducing Cubone to everyone! Heaver's being funny."

Mom nodded, "Ah, I see. Well go ahead and have fun without me. By the way, are you going to give Cubone a name?"

"Yeah! I've been trying to think of a really good one. Names are permanent, y'know." she said, looking down at her cubone. He returned the gaze, curious about this whole name thing. Cubone had noticed everyone else was called something special. He'd think he'd like a name too.

"Well let me know when you decide!" As a second thought, Mom then came up to the two, stealing away the little pokemon to admire him. "...You're so adorable!" She gushed, "I think my daughter lucked out getting you for her first pokemon." The cubone seemed to blush, muttering bashfully at the mother. She giggled. Mom found him so cute! She squeezed the little dinosaur pokemon tight in an enthusiastic cuddle.

"Can I have my pokemon back mommy? He's turning blue. I don't think that's a normal color for a cubone." He wasn't really but the little cubone's eyes had turned to swirls, dazed by the over-affection. Mom apologized and quickly handed him back to Kyrie to recover. She patted his head, regarding him with motherly affection.

"Can I name him?" She asked suddenly. Kyrielle blinked, looking up at her mother. "Well... I was gonna... but what did you have in mind?" She wasn't very sure about her mother naming her first pokemon.. she wanted the privelage. But she was curious. And still didn't have any ideas. Kyrie didn't want to just keep calling him cubone.

"Well.. I was thinking, he was just so cuddly and squishy he reminded me of a marshmallow. And with his colors, well. I was thinking Malimar." Mom explained. Kyrie knew what she was talking about; they would have the chocolate covered marshmallows in the house all the time. Oddly enough, she actually liked the sound of it.

"What do you think, cubone? Does Malimar sound like a good name for you?"

The little dinosaur pokemon seemed to think about it. Finally seeming to come to a decision after a moment, he made a pleased noise of approval.

"We both love it, mom! Thanks." She had to admit, mom had fun names.

"I think I'm going to have to make something special for 'Malimar', don't you think? Maybe I can come up with a mallomar recipie for pokemon. Yes, I think I will.." Mom trailed off, thinking about the things she'll need and wandering off into the kitchen. Kyrie watched her go, giggling quietly at her mother's ADD.

"I'm so happy." she said. Kyrie hugged her pokemon, Malimar returning the gesture happily. She smiled at him. "Welcome home, Malimar."


End file.
